Isa Mor
Isa Mor is the largest space station in the Milky Way galaxy.' ' Description Isa Mor is a massive Idor public space station located at the edge of the Aitron Nebula. It is 40 km in length, 7 km in height, and 18 km in depth. While it is a public space station, it is limited in its access and requires a special customs in order to enter. Generally Isa Mor has been a location for business, politics, recreation, residents, and even underground crime. The station has been known to be a haven for smugglers and bounty hunters with little criminal justice in some areas. History Construction Its construction began in 49 ABT and wasn't completed until 85 ABT by Idor industries. It became known as the record breaking largest space station in the galaxy and eventually became inhabited by several business entrepreneurs as well as underground smuggler organizations. The Gono War Lawrence Cammin found himself in Isa Mor a couple times, once when he was captured by the bounty hunter Trauma, and once when he returned to collect intelligence. Both times resulted in a narrow escape against heavily armed forces. Star Chaser Era During the corruption of Star Tech the life support systems went offline in Isa Mor. However, its massive size kept it habitable for approximately 50 hours which gave enough time to reset the system. Chase had visited Isa Mor on many occasions including his search for the Phantom Hero, where he was confronted by a deadly bounty hunter, his visit to a dying friend, and the Cardanian Incident. Destruction and Aftermath Isa Mor was destroyed by the Omega when a chain reaction of explosions caused the core to collapse. Afterwards the space station suffered a massive inward explosion that permanently destroyed its main structure, leaving nothing but a large debris field. After the apocalypse, a large chunk of this debris was taken over by a group of pirates and turned into a launch site for an electro-magnetic missile aimed straight towards Star Tech. Chase teamed up with a friend named David Gezzrhon to enter the area once more and disable the threat. Project Destiny After liberating the station, David used the debris field to construct a large space station called Destiny where he would create an Eden-like environment within. The station was set for a 100 year lock-down when a certain code was entered into its mainframe, which was encoded to read the blood of his son. After long decades of preparation, his son forcefully enters Destiny and confronts his father. When he learns the truth he decides to follow his father's timing and submit control to him. Later on they enter the station, supply the blood, and lock down the station for a century. Additional Notes The location that corresponds with Isa Mor would be the Carousel center, now called Destiny USA in Syracuse, NY. This location was visited often during the series. Isa Mor can be compared to the Star Wars location Nar Shadda based on its environment, but in this series it is a large space station rather than a moon. Category:Space Stations